


The Case of the Unsolvable Rubik’s Cube

by Sunyiu2



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bored Sherlock Holmes, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Rubik's Cube, Sherstrade Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunyiu2/pseuds/Sunyiu2
Summary: Sherlock is booored so Lestrade gives him a Rubik's cube





	The Case of the Unsolvable Rubik’s Cube

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Lonewarg for betaing! 
> 
> Every kudos and comment is welcomed!

“Lestrade I’m bored! Give me a case.” Sherlock demanded when he burst into Lestrade’s office.

“I gave you one yesterday.”

“That was yesterday.” he waved as he flopped down in one of the chairs

“It was a hundred-year old famous case.”

“And I did it in ten minutes. I haven’t had a case above four in three weeks. I am booored!”

“I know Sherlock” Greg stood up and closed the door “What do you say about a dinner tonight?” he asked Sherlock as he perched on his desk and watched his shoes.

“Your place or mine? John is out of town. He will be back tomorrow afternoon.”

“I’ll be there around seven. Chinese or Italian?”

“Surprise me.” Sherlock gave him a small smile as he walked out of the office

 

After dinner Greg put a little box on the table

“What’s this?”

“I brought you this in the hope that it will preoccupy you for a little. I know it’s not a closed-door murder or anything crime related but try it.”

Sherlock lifted the box to his ear and shook it a little “Hmmm” he turned it around as he watched it with narrowed eyes.

“Go on, open it.”

A few moments and flying bits of wrapping papers later Sherlock held a Rubik’s cube in his hands.

“What is it?”

“It’s called a Rubik’s cube. It’s a 3-D combination puzzle, you mix the colour of the faces then twist the rows and when each face only has one colour, you’ve solved the puzzle. It’s simple really but you can play with it for hours.” He stole the cube from Sherlock’s hand and placed it on the table “But this is for tomorrow, now we have the flat to ourselves what should we do about it?”

“I have a few ideas.”

“Good.”

 

Next day Sherlock walked to the living room in his sheets and saw the Rubik’s cube on the table, but Greg had mixed it up for him to solve it. He sat down on the sofa and picked the cube up and turned it around, so he could have a good look at all its faces.

 

 

Two days later Sherlock stormed out of the lift at Lestrade’s floor at New Scotland Yard and strode to Lestrade.

“You gave me _this thing_. You can have it now.” He shoved the cube at Greg’s chest and pushed it until Greg put his hand on it.

“What’s the matter? I thought you would be glad to have a bit of puzzle once in a while when the cases are lower than a five.”

“But it is broken. It is not… you broke it when you switched them up.” Lestrade watched Sherlock with a tiny smile on his face. “Don’t look at me like this.”

“Sorry, but it’s not broken. You just have to solve it. Look” He grabbed the cube turned it around a few times then started to twist it. Two minutes later he handed Sherlock back the perfect Rubik’s cube “There it is… functioning perfectly.”

“How… Do it again!” he twisted the cube again and tossed it to Lestrade

With a sigh Greg solved the Rubik’s cube again this time even quicker.

“How do you do it? You can’t solve a case above two on your own, yet you solve a Rubik’s cube in one minute and thirty-two seconds.”

“I always could, since I got my first when I was around seven or eight.”

“Do it again!”

“Alright.” He solved it again this time it took a little over then a minute “I don’t hmm” Sherlock silenced him with a kiss. In front of the Lestrade’s team

“I knew there is a reason why I want to marry you.”

 


End file.
